European Quidditch Open
by purplepeppermint88
Summary: Lily, James and the rest of the marauder crew are around to witness the greatest event in quidditch history. Well the kind of history that shouldn't be repeated, the European Quidditch Open.
1. Chapter 1

**European Quidditch Open**

**A/N: This is my first story on anything so, please go easy! Hopefully you will review!! I own nothing at all except the stuff I own(aka-new characters)!**

Welcome back to another year of schooling at Hogwarts, quickly I must say before you dig into your lovely feast, that this year, Hogwarts will play host to a new event which is replacing the triwizard tournament hopefully thus on," At this Professor Dumbledore heard groans and moans and sighs and cheers from that different students. "Oh, but it will be replaced by the European Quidditch Open." At this gasps from most quidditch spectators and players could be heard. "Now, unfortunately we can only have one team and we will be competing year round so, that means that the quidditch cup will not be up for grabs this year. The way it works is that Madame Hooch will judge any students who hope to make this team and we will pick the lucky and talented students to take part in this miraculous new competition. Try outs are this upcoming Tuesday. If you have any questions, you may contact our head girl who had graciously offered to manage this team. Now onto our heads, Our new teacher, professor Montgomery will be announcing this one."

"Oh, yea, um, the heads, so yes, heads, we have Liely Potter and Jems Evans, no sorry, Jems and Lily Potter, no sorry again, Liely and James Evans, **God Dammit, you know who you are!!"**

**Tuesday – Tryouts **

"Now students, just try your best and we shall begin. Our first team will be James Potter, Kelsey Connelly, Sirius Black, Terence Anderson, Stephen Melvin, Severus Snape and Amy Longfellow. On the Opposing team Regulus Black, Tyler Maybe, Raphael Rodriguez, Mara Waters, Kennie Dalton and Max Cullen. Get Ready, and Up! Now Start this game up!" Soon after Madame Hooch was done talking, Like lightning each person flew to their positions. Sirius Black held his beater's bat tightly as he confidently swung at the insane little brown ball which was heading towards Kelsey Connolly, his team's seeker, who was at this very moment, zipping through the air after the tiny golden ball to which she had probably already found. Kelsey was truly a gifted young girl when it came to pretty much everything from classes to popularity to style to quidditch, this pureblood witch had it all. Sirius looked towards her longingly as he whacked the small ball yet again. Since a young age, Sirius loved Kelsey but get this was to nervous to ask her out. Now as he looked to her, her blond hair tied into a small ponytail while her bangs fell gently onto to face trying to push it out of her gorgeous electric blue eyes he wanted her even more.

Also, the last Griffindor on the field was James Potter, who was defiantly on the team and probably the captain to boot. James was head boy and chaser on the Griffindor team. His best friend Sirius was still fawning over his neighbor Kelsey. Kelsey and James spent just about every waking moment in the summers practicing their quidditch moves together which Sirius sometimes was apart of. James knew that Kelsey also had a thing for Sirius but it was fun watching him always try to get her attention, pretty much like himself with Lily Evans, head girl, highest grades and manager of the quidditch team. Our Head Boy Was Showing off terribly just to impress a certain manager hf his future team, knowing that the only person with any ability on the opposing team would be Regulus Black. Reggie is Sirius' baby bro, not only is he simply the most annoying this since well anything, he is a well practiced quidditch player.

Then, the whistle blew from Madame Hooch, who was very much a fan of team Griffindor, as she smiled brightly at Regulus, Sirius, Kelsey and James as if to say it was a sure thing for their acceptance onto the team. So, now this team had a seeker, a chaser and two beaters, exciting!

**Thursday- Results**

"Okay students, if your name is not called then as a result, you were not chosen. So, firstly I would like to say that it was a tough decision but hopefully you understand the team I selected. Okay, as captain, we have-" Madame Hooch was pausing for effect when just about all Griffindor students yelled the answer- "JAMES POTTER" cheers from his friends and fellow students, erupted throughout the crowd excluding the Sylerin. " Now for members, Sirius Black," She went on after cheers " Kelsey Connelly" More Cheers "Regulus Black" Cheers but mostly boos "Kelvin Anderson" lesser of cheers "Jack Johanson" Some Cheers "Martin Klein" low Cheers " And that is our new quidditch team and may I please speak to each one of you right now.." Madame Hooch then took her seat at the long teacher's table in the great hall for a hardy breakfast. "

"Jamie, we made the team!" I am so excited!!" Kelsey screamed, giving James a huge hug but found herself more excited to be on a team with Sirius than with James.

"Yea Kelsey, exciting but even more exciting with Sirius on the team, right?" James hinted, hoping Kelsey would catch on.

"Yea," Kelsey smile secretly at Sirius "Very interesting". Then Kelsey heard Madame Hooch talking about a practice schedule.

"Okay, we will divide you each into groups. Kelsey, you as a seeker will practice ever second Monday, starting today. James, Kelvin and Jack , as our chasers, you will practice on every second Tuesday starting next week, Regulus and Sirius as beaters you will practice this coming Wednesday and every second one after that and Martin, your are every second Thursday, starting next week. You will practice all day with a lunch and supper break. You get 10 minute breaks between the hours and practice starts after breakfast, at the same time as classes start. Speaking of classes, here is a list of the top students in each class. You will pick between them and they will become your tutors for that class. You must schedule times to study with set student, and please do not procrastinate. Thank you and have fun. Se you after breakfast Kelsey."

After Madame Hooch finishes here talk with the team, Kelsey ran over to her friends.

"MONICA LILY EVANS, Did you hear what just happened! I made the team!!" Kelsey yelled. "Guys, aren't you excited?"

"Kelsey, hunny. First off, I am Lily, not Monica Lily, and I made the decision to whom was on the team, so yes, I knew that you were on the team, and I think that everyone here is excited for you." Lily smiled at her best friend, Kelsey. Lily gently brushed her thick red hair out of her dark green eyes.

"Yeah Kelsey, I'm so excited for you, now I get to announce you getting the snitch at the end of ever game!" Kelsey's friend Natalie said, extremely excited for her. Natalie and her friend Remus, announce every game at Hogwarts, but are JUST FRIENDS!

"Uh-huh Kelsey, we'll be cheering you on, me and Peter!" exclaimed Kelsey's other friend, Emily. Emily was stuck in a dead end relationship with her boyfriend of 1 year and half, fellow marauder to James, Sirius and Remus. Peter Pettigrew.

"Okay, so, what class do we have next?" Natalie asked, poking at her fried eggs and fried bacon. Natalie who was a mere 5'0, always loved chowing down on anything and everything fried.

"Charms for you and Emily, Transfigurations for me, and Kelsey has practice. God, is Dumbledore really that into winning?" Lily asked, sort of jealous of her friend who now had permission to skip class to 'practice'.

"Well kinda, but were doing the practicing in different sections so that you only miss a few classes. Right now, I have to practice alone, then the beaters, and the chasers and keeper. So, you," Kelsey smiled at Lily, are stick with James.

"Well, only until he has his own practices." Lily smirked, thinking that she had won that argument.

"Well, not really. Each person on the team is partnered with one of the smartest people in their classes to teach them what happened in class. James is partnered with you Lily in every class. Looks like our heads will be spending more than the patrolling hours together." Kelsey smiled, knowing that she was completely correct .

"Damn, so who are you paired with?" Emily asked.

"Um, James for Transfiguration, Lily for Charms, Sirius for Care of Magical Creatures, Remus for Potions, Sirius for DADA, and Lily for Arithmancy."

"Oh, so do you get to choose who you get?" Natalie asked.

"Well kinda, you have to choose from a list of the top students so mostly you do choose from you own house too. That way I didn't end up with Snape, who would end up bitting my head off if I did something wrong." Kelsey stated.

"Oh, so who did Sirius pick?" Lily asked pretty sure that she would be stuck teaching the numskull herself in every class.

"Um, me." Kelsey said thinking a little bit. "Well I have got to go practice for the day, see you guys at lunch." Kelsey said as she exited the great hall.

...TRANSFIGUATION...

Lily, entered her class and sat next to an empty seat to which Kelsey usually sat in. James then took that opportunity to take his friend's seat to sit next to 'his flower'.

"Lily, hey. Can I sit here?" James asked, inwardly nervous but he didn't show it..

"Oh, sure whatever but don't annoy me." Lily stated, focusing in on the Professor McGonagall.

_'You have got to be kidding me. Lily is actually letting me sit here! Maybe that whole no asking out Lily plan Remus gave me might actually work! GO PLAN 'T' '._

"Okay class, now that all of you are with us," McGonagall glared at James. "We can begin. We will be studying the..." Now it was Lily's turn to daze out into thoughts of James.

_'Goodness gracious little fluffy bunnies and chestnut horses, why in the world did I openly accept a offer from JAMES! Maybe because you think he's hot? No, well he is quite good looking but that is not why- wait did I just say James Potter was hot! The insanity! What has become of me and my beliefs of James Potter being a chauvinistic pig that I would never date in good sanity? LONG GONE, I Hope! Stop that crazy talk conscience! Do you actually believe that deep down, I like James Potter?' _As a small mishap, Lily did indeed say this out loud, well she sort of whispered it, but of course to add to his many fine qualities, James had spectacular hearing.

"Wait, Lily, What did you just say?" James asked, hopefully, confirming his dreams in the middle of Transfigurations class.

"I said, I like James Potter!" Lily yelled, then with bulging eyes, she exclaimed,"I What?"


	2. The Date

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N: Hey, hope you like this chapter. As always, I don't own a thing but if I could, I wouldn't mind some Sirius Black!! but I do own all new characters.**

"Yo- you like me?" James stumbled along in his words, studdering with his words. His dream was coming true and a feeling of pride overcame his senses.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU? INSANE! WHY WOULD I LIKE YOU!" Lily completely burst James' bubble when she yelled at him so again, a yelling match broke out.

" THAT WOULD BE BECAUSE YOU SAID IT!"

"WELL MAYBE I DIDN'T AND YOUR JUST DELUSIONAL!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

"YES!"

"Okay class," At this time, the bell decided to ring. "your free. Please read chapter 8 on transfiguration of humans for tomorrow."

"Hey Lily. Um, hogsmeade at 8? okay" James smiled as he grabbed his books as he ran off to his next class.

_'Stupid Lily! What have you done. First off, we have my date for this evening, James Potter who for some reason asked me out and on a whim, i said yes. It's not like I meant it or anything. Now I am gonna day dream about his death in History of Magic.' _Lily giggled as she sat down as she opened her book to doodle on once Professor Binns started ranting. '_Now, I think that any good death plot includes a short eye-gouging which is immediately followed by a small shove off of the astronomy tower. Normally, I would just let them land where they may but for James I think i will lay some extra special pointy sticks at the bottom for him to land on. Once he hits the sticks, I think I might just force him to listen to some MC Hammer or maybe some Vanilla Ice! Hah, make him suffer! Now, hopefully I got some good sketches of this plan to show Kelsey.'_ When Lily looked down at her paper, she saw a page filled with small, magical doddles which moved across the page, most of which were of James flying on this broomstick, performing some crazy trick after another. He was also flaunting his perfect buttock and flowy hair. '_Damn, that boy knew how to work it... whoops! I was doddleing about the Man I intend on murdering tonight. Oh-kay, must focus on killing! Murder MURDER MURDER!!! Okay, not feeling it. Hopefully it will come before 8 o'clock._

_**LUNCH**_

"Lily! Where is my Lily! Get over her you freak! I have been practicing for the past few hours" Kelsey yelled at her friend as Lily mumbled something about PMSing or something of the sort " and I think I deserve a nice hello or a good afternoon!"

"Sorry," Lily smiled graciously as she grinned at her friend and ever so bubbly started to welcome her friend to the table which seemed to irritate her even more. " So, anywho. Me and James Potter were sitting beside each other in Transfigurations and he like asked me out and I said yes!" Lily grinning, knowing that she had just gotten her friend's attention.

"WAIT! You said yes?" Lily just nodded in response. " Like in agreement or in acceptance? YOU SAID YES!"

"Actually, I said yes and then planned his death and then I forgot the plan and then I thought of what to wear. I mean I think I should look my best for my date..." Lily then started to trail off "but it's not like I care or anything. I mean it's just James Potter. I could do so much better."

"Uh huh, you finding a better guy then James will be the day that hell freezes over, Peter gets cool and the ice age and a heat stroke happen in the same day." Kelsey smiled down at her friend as she stood up. " It won't happen."

"Well, maybe it could." Lily said, questioning even herself.

"You say that not even knowing James. If you get to know him and still hate his guts, by all means, look for someone else, but you don't even know the boy so just try to get to know him. Under all that bullshit he has, he's a good guy." Kelsey grinned " You know what, that was the exact same thing I said to James back in second year before he started liking you. You never know, there might be something in there behind the ego and the cockiness that you may like. Just look pass all the shit James does and get to know the real Jamie!"

"Kinda like the thing you have for Siralicious?"

"Oh shut up, I was drunk! Remember your Bow Chicka Wow Wow!" The two responded at the same time "PETER FOX!"

"Ah yes, my foxy fox. And he fell for you."

"hey Lily, my bestie, you should get used to it. All th hotties fall for me!!"

"Yeah, actually they do, except for SIRALICIOUS!!!"

"It's HOT HOT!!"

"I AM EASY, I AM SLEAZY!"

"YOU CAN SEE ME, YOU CAN SQUEEZE ME!!"

"SO DELICIOUS" The two finished as they skipped out of the great hall and left for they're seprete ways

**7777777777:33333333330000000000**

"Suck in Lily!"

"NO"

"SUCK IN THAT TUMMY!!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

" DO YOU WANT TO LOOK GOOD?"

"NOT REALLY!"

"OKAY THEN"

"FINE I"LL SUCK IN" Lily held her breath as Kelsey tied the back of her corset-like shirt.

"Lily, your boobies look bitchin'! Okay, pick this mini skirt or that one?" Kelsey held out two almost identical skirts both jean skirts and faded just a touch but one had white trimming and one had off-white.

"You pick." Lily asked, not knowing the difference.

"Defiantly the off white. Your so lucky you have me and my wardrobe!" Kelsey clapped her hands together as Lily bent down to grab the matching shoes to the off white skirt and now the off white and black corset.

" You are ready. Go Get 'em Tiger._"_

**THE DATE**

Lily stepped down from the last step of the staircase leading towards hogsmeade. Then, she saw James dressed in a casual dress shirt and jeans. His hair, as usual, was a mess, but Lily was finally coming to terms that she thought it was a very cute mess. Not that he would hear her saying that.

"Lily, you look, wow." James said, eyes almost popping out of his head. She really did look wonderful. Her makeup complemented her outfit and her hair, freshly cut and styled, looked amazing.

"Well, you look 'wow' too.' Lily grinned. She liked hearing all of his complements even though she never said that out loud.

"Well, I thought that we could get an ice cream and sit down and talk." James said looking down at his custom made shoes. "My treat."

"As long as you look up once in a while." Lily knew she was making him a tad nervous and she was enjoying it.

"Okay. Let's go."

The date was going wonderfully even though James dropped Lily's double chocolate ice cream on the way to their seat and Lily seemed to stumble over every single word she had to say to him. James found out that Lily's name was actually Monica and Lily found out that James had a pet duck named Spencer.

Now, as the date continued to run as smoothly as it could, Kelsey, Sirius, Natalie, Remus, Emily and Peter all sat behind a large group of bushes across from the new couple's table.

"Guys, I don't think it's right to snoop on them in the middle of their date." Natalie stated as she began to get up with Emily, Peter and Remus in tow.

"Fine, be wusses but when Lily or me don't tell you guys about the date, I'' be the one laughing." Kelsey whisper-yelled at her friends.

"So, are you really not gonna tell them?" Sirius asked

"Hell no. I could not keep this a secret."

"Nice. So this date thing really got me thinking, ya know?"

"Really, starts to get you thinking about what." Kelsey started to get hopeful of being asked out.

"Um... Well Beverly Michaels looked awesome to day and I thought that maybe - " Sirius was soon interrupted by Kelsey.

"Yeah, uh huh Sirius. You always do this. Right when I think your gonna ask me out, you go of about some other girl, and how 'hot' they are. Do you really think I want to hear that. I mean I think it's pretty obvious that I like you and all you do is shove it in my face. Do you joke about it with your friends or something. I don't even want to know. GO TO HELL SIRIUS!" Kelsey got up and ran from the hiding spot.

"Damn, can I do anything right?" Sirius whispered to himself as two heads popped up from the other side of the bushes.

"I guess not seeing as you can't even hide without us catching you. Maybe you should got get her and tell her the truth. I might just help. And this way I give you a 5 second run before I kick your ass." James glared down at his friend for interrupting his dream date.

"Sorry dude, dudette." Sirius grinned as he shot up and ran so fast in his animgius form.

" Are you gonna go after him?" Lily asked kinda sad because she was actually enjoying the date.

"Not a chance. I love my friends but I'd rather hang out with you."


End file.
